The Last Battle
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: A forbidden love. A burning passion. What will they do together on their own? Girls love. N.S.F.W.


**最後の戦い**

_**The Last Battle**_

* * *

_I do not own_ Bleach_. It belongs to Tite Kubo,_ Shuukan Shounen Jump_, Shuueisha, VIZ Media, Studio Pierrot, T.V. Tokyo, and Cartoon Network._

* * *

The warm breeze blew by, causing her silky black hair to flutter. She took no notice; all her attention was on me, her beautiful eyes gazing longingly into my own. Her smile was sweet, but also very nervous, apprehensive.

"We can't do this," she whispered, "we mustn't! We're both—"

"Hush now," I said forcefully, taking her by the shoulders tenderly. "I don't care how wrong it is as long as it feels right to us!"

My love looked at me, shock in her eyes mixed in with a hint of desire. It was such an enticing look; I couldn't help control it any longer. I embraced her tightly and pressed my mouth to her soft warm lips. She struggled weakly in protest for a few seconds before submitting. I heard her moan in passion, and our kiss grew hot and wild. She thrust her tongue into my mouth, probing the interior. It took me my surprise—usually she was so passive and meek. I hadn't seen this side of her before, and I liked it. It was such an alluring thought that she might be able to dominate me when she puts her mind to it!

Our tongues danced together, swapping spit. I reached out and grabbed her hair, twisting my fingers into it. She did the same to me to the best of her ability, although my mask hampered her progress somewhat. She broke off the kiss, a string of saliva connecting my tongue to hers. I had only heard of such things in erotic stories, so seeing the spit cliché for myself was nothing sort of amazing. I watched as she licked the spit away slowly.

"I want you," she said pleadingly. "Please, I need you so badly."

I was surprised but excited. Before she would tell me that it wasn't right for us to be together, that our love was forbidden. Now she was begging me for that most intimate of acts. I could see it in her eyes and I was touched. I began kissing along her neck, my hands hastily undoing her dress. "I want you too," I said.

My love sighed longingly, her head tilted back. I had pulled up her shirt, exposing her chest. I moved down a little further and gave her nipple a quick kiss before taking it into my mouth. I alternated between each nub until they were diamond-hard and coated with my spit. She moaned in delight, overcome with raw pleasure. I pulled back, ready for something new.

I pulled up my dress up over my head and tossed it away, leaving me completely exposed to my lover. To her head and gently guided her head to my stomach. She began kissing around by navel, moving down to between my legs. Her eyes briefly flicked up to meet mine before going to work on my slit. I moaned hotly as her hot tongue ravaged me and planted my hands firmly on her head. I squirmed in blissful pleasure at her eager oral ministrations. My love was truly a natural at it! I wanted to please her some more though, before I came. It was only polite.

"Wait, stop," I forced myself to order.

"Huh?" she asked, my fluids dripping from her lips. "Is something wrong?"

"You're so good," I told her. "But I want to do the same to you. Hold on." Without another word I gently pushed her to the ground. She looked confused until I lowered my rear over her face, my watering genitals just move her mouth. I felt her resume her licking. I worked quickly, and soon I had removed the rest of her clothes. Smiling, I brought my face between her legs and began to eat my love out. I loved the taste of her warm, tender hole. I lapped at the quivering orifice. I could feel her tongue flick around my clitoris and I knew my release would be eminent. I wanted my love to come with me, so I withdrew my tongue and inserted some of my fingers into her. She squealed as I pumped my fingers in and out of her juicy vagina. My orgasm began, searing through me like electricity. I groaned and jerked my fingers faster. Below me my love gasped and suddenly squirted a small about of fluid from her sex. I felt lightheaded and collapsed onto her, my body still ringing with my fading orgasm.

The next thing I knew, my love had squirmed out from beneath me and was giving me a soft kiss. She felt warm and comforting and I wanted to just stay in that one moment forever.

"That was amazing," she panted. She smiled lovingly at me.

"You were fantastic," I responded, also panting. I grinned up at her. "Hey, next time we should go to my place. I've got some great toys."

"Toys?" she asked me.

"Y'know, whips, dildos, leather, ball gags…I've got all the S&M stuff. I want you to dominate me."

"Wow!" she breathed. "That sounds really exciting! This is gonna be so much fun, Nel!"

"Even more fun than we just had now, Ururu."

_**The end**_

* * *

_Author's notes: April Fools! Bet you didn't see _that_ pairing coming, did you? It just sort of came to me earlier today while thinking about what I could do for 1 April. It was the crackiest _Bleach_ girls love loli pairing I could think of at the time and the idea just wouldn't get out of my head. I'd feel dirty, but the truth is I've written nastier before. Pretty frightening, really. _

_As with my other girls love _Bleach_ story, "Bleach: Creatures of the Night", I wrote this in tribute to one of my favorite authors here on FanFiction Dot Net, CrazyNinjaPenguin, _the_ guy to go to for quality _Naruto_ and _Bleach_ girls love erotic fiction. Salute! _


End file.
